jurassicraftmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Mechanics: Caring for Dinosaurs
Dinosaur Mechanics: Caring for Dinosaurs Dinosaurs are complex mobs added to Minecraft by the JurassiCraft Mod. Their mechanics work entirely different from regular Minecraft mobs. The purpose of this article is to explain how exactly dinosaurs function and how to care for them. Dinosaur Behavior Dinosaurs left to their own accord will wander about the world, and go about their business. Dinosaur Behavior varies towards players and towards other mobs. Dinosaur behavior usually varies whether the dinosaur in question is a herbivore or a carnivore. Behavior Towards Players: Herbivores are naturally indifferent towards the player. They will not randomly attack players. All carnivores, whether adult, juveniles or infants, are naturally aggressive towards the player, and will randomly attack the player on sight. Dinosaur attacks will not cause block damage when attacking however, only player damage. Specific information on the amount of damage caused by dinosaurs can be found on their respective pages. Behavior Towards Animals: Once again, herbivores are indifferent towards other animals. They will not attack them. Adult and juvenile carnivores, however will attack animals to feed on them. Every adult and juvenile carnivore will attack every animal it encounters, with the exception of Microraptor, which will only attack chickens and rabbits.. It will, however, proceed to attack both chickens and rabbits when fully grown. Behavior Towards other Dinosaurs: All adult and juvenile carnivores will attack all herbivore dinosaurs they encounter. Dinosaurs move in packs. If the pack is too large, the outlying member will be attacked and killed. Also, adult and juvenile carnivores will attack each other on sight, unless they belong to the same species and, in some cases, do not exceed a certain pack number. Some dinosaurs can only co-exist in packs limited to a maximum number of adult individuals. When this number is exceeded, a random outlying member is killed by the others. Dinosaur Feeding Dinosaurs require feeding to survive. Unlike other animals in Minecraft, if dinosaurs are not fed regularly, they will starve and die. A good option to feed most dinosaurs is to use a Feeder, which is loaded up with food items and will automatically provide food for nearby dinosaurs. A single Feeder will generate a 32*32*32 block "attraction radius" around it, thus working properly even in large enclosures. It is also important to remember that in the case of carnivores, feeding can be carried out via either live-feeding or by using food items. It is important to remember that Indian Lilac is poisonous to dinosaurs, and should be avoided at all times when feeding them. Feeding Carnivores Carnivores can either be fed with items or via live-feeding. Carnivores will eat all raw and cooked meats in the game. These can be loaded up into a feeder, and it is recommended to do so, because carnivores will readily attack players on sight. The most optimal way of feeding them is to set up the feeder with food in the enclosure before hatching the dinosaur, thus avoiding having to go in to feed the dinosaur. Adult and juvenile Carnivores can also be fed live dinosaurs. Only other dinosaurs will count as food for the carnivore. Feeding them regular livestock will not count as food, even if the carnivore does kill the animal. Feeding Herbivores Herbivores can either be fed with items or with actual plants. Herbivores will eat all crops except for beetroot. These can also be loaded up into a feeder, or manually fed to them as herbivores will not attack the player. Herbivores can also eat plants. You can plant a crop in a herbivore enclosure and the herbivore will eat it. This is often a good idea as it is also semiautomatic. Coelacanth (Special Case) The Coelacanth, being a fish, is a special case. It will eat plankton or krill directly fed to it. Laying the plankton and krill on top of the water currently will not work. When it is in its fully grown stage, it will continue eating plankton and krill, and will also be able to kill squids. However, due to a bug, killing the squids will not regenerate its food meter, thus, in effect, not feeding them. Currently, the only way to keep a Coelacanth fed is to manually feed it plankton or krill, directly. Water Once again, unlike other animals in Minecraft, Dinosaurs need to drink water to survive. For most smaller dinosaurs, a 2 by 2 blocks water pool with 1 block depth is enough. For larger dinosaurs, a 3 by 3 blocks water pool with 1 block depth is enough. Each water source block generates a 32 * 32 * 32 block attraction radius around it, inciting nearby thirsty dinosaurs to drink from it. Dinosaurs, can, however, drown, in their infant and juvenile stages. All adult dinosaurs can swim. Drowning is more likely to occur with Microraptors, given their inability to swim at all growth stages. Dinosaur Growth Dinosaurs have a growth time, which increases over time. When this timer reaches a certain point, the dinosaur will grow to full size. This growth timer varies between different dinosaurs - some grow faster, others grow slower. The growth timer is, however, rather slow, and usually dinosaurs take several in-game days. A table with the specific in-game days required for each dinosaur to reach full size will be added soon. Dinosaur Breeding Adult male and female dinosaurs of the same species can breed. This will randomly occur on its own whenever there is a male and female dinosaur of the same species together. Upon breeding, the female dinosaur will proceed to lay eggs, from which, after a while, new baby dinosaurs will come out. Dinosaurs with a maximum pack number will still breed beyond this limit, meaning that the offspring will be killed when it reaches adulthood. Dinosaur Taming Currently, all dinosaurs, besides Tyrannosaurus, Brachiosaurus and the Coelacanth, can be tamed or imprinted upon. The taming process is simple: Simply being the player that places the dinosaur with the hatched egg will result in the dinosaur being automatically tamed. Tamed dinosaurs can be right-clicked to issue a command. Three commands can be issued: Sit, Follow or Wander. When applicable, dinosaurs following it will defend you, in a way equivalent to certain other tameable Vanilla Minecraft mobs. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassicraft Category:Browse